


14 days of Olicity

by smkkbert



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/pseuds/smkkbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen fics to lead to Valentine's day - my fics for the Tumblr challenge.</p><p>Chapter 1 to 4 - General Audience<br/>Chapter 5 - Mature<br/>Chapter 6 to 11 - Teen<br/>Chapter 12 - General Audience<br/>Chapter 13 to 14 - Teen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pillow Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already late with this, so a short, little something.

“Now get on your knees and come here!”

“You do realize that those words could easily be misinterpreted when heard without any context, right?”

“Who cares? It’s just us and Emmy,” Oliver replied, tickling Emmeline’s sides until her body fell back against his with a happy giggle. Her head came to rest against his shoulder as she hastily tugged some strands of her curly, blonde hair that had fallen into her face when she had climbed into the pillow fort behind her father back behind her ear. Oliver wrapped his arms around Emmy’s tiny waist and kissed her cheek before he returned his attention to Felicity who was still waiting outside. “Now come here!

“I don’t think my body is able to do that right now.”

“To do what?”

“Get down on all fours and crawl anywhere,” Felicity replied.

“Last night you didn’t have any problem to go on all fours,” Oliver reminded her, the smirk on his face audible in his voice.

“Oliver Jonas Queen!” Felicity called out and kicked against his bare foot, but it only made the smirk on Oliver’s face widen.

“What? It’s true.”

“Don’t say such things in front of our children!”

Oliver looked down at Emmy who was too busy tracing the small scars on her father’s forearm with her fingertips to actually listen to her parents’ conversation and even if she was listening, Oliver doubted that she would understand much. He leaned his lips against the shell of Emmy’s ear and whispered, “Tell mommy to come in here. I am sure she will do it if you’re the one asking.”

Emmy sat up a little straighter on her father’s lap like she knew exactly what huge responsibility her question would have before she asked in her sweetest angel’s voice, “Mommy come, too!”

Although Oliver couldn’t see Felicity’s face from his position in the tiny pillow fort he and Emmy had built together while Felicity had been napping, he could swear that she was rolling her eyes. Because just as he knew that she knew that he had asked their daughter to say this, he just knew that she was rolling her eyes about that. And he also knew that their daughter’s pleading would have the exact effect he had hoped it would have even before Felicity got down on her knees with a groan and started crawling inside of the fort.

“I cannot believe you got me to do this,” she sighed when she let herself fall against the pillows next to Oliver and Emmy and snuggled her front to his side as much as the round baby belly let her. “Mommy’s really not in the best physical shape to crawl anywhere.”

Oliver pressed a kiss to his wife’s forehead before he turned around onto his side to face her completely. He lay Emmy down between the two of them and the two-year-old’s hands came to rest on the side of her mother’s bump and she pressed her ear against the top of it, closing her eyes with a comfortable sigh.

Felicity’s and Oliver’s eyes met over their daughter’s head and they both smiled at each other, thinking the exact same thing. How were they that lucky?

When Emmy’s head lifted from her bump, her eyes searched for her mother’s gaze immediately and as soon as Felicity was looking at her, the little girl asked, “Mommy likes?”

“It is beautiful,” Felicity replied. “Did you have fun making it?”

Emmy nodded happily. “Yes.”

“And what are we going to do now?” Felicity asked with a smile. “Sleep?”

“No!” Emmy said with an amused giggle, hiding her face in her hands and shaking her head, so her curly hair jumped up and down.

“Daddy could read a story,” Oliver suggested and not taking his eyes of Felicity, he leaned his lips against Emmy’s ear once more to whisper so loudly Felicity could hear, “Who’s going to the be first to fall asleep? Mommy or you?”

“Mommy!” Emmeline exclaimed with more giggles eliciting from her lips.

“Hey, I am carrying a baby,” Felicity complained playfully and tugged at a strand of her daughter’s hair. “That is exhausting. You cannot mock me for that.”

The last words were spoken to Oliver, who only grinned at her. Emmeline meanwhile explored the baby bump with her tiny hands. Her gaze was following the movements and when the baby kicked against where she was touching, she giggled some more. Oliver and Felicity just watched their daughter, their hearts filling with even more love for the little girl who just couldn’t wait to finally meet her baby brother in a few weeks. She was at least as excited about Tommy being born as her parents were.

For several minutes nobody said a word. When the baby kicked against his sister’s hands less and less, probably falling asleep in the comfortably warm bump, Emmy pressed a kiss to the swell of her mother’s stomach and then snuggled her cheek to her Felicity’s shoulder with a content sigh. She looked like she was falling asleep any second.

“So… are we going to read a story now?” Oliver asked after some more time had passed.

“No!” Emmy exclaimed, sitting up hastily and climbing over her father to the exit of the pillow fort. "Dinner first!”

“Dinner?” Oliver asked and took a look at his watch. The whole pillow fort building and getting Felicity to join them and cuddling in here had passed so quickly, he had completely forgotten about time. “You’re right. It’s almost dinner time. You want to help me cooking?”

“Yes!” Emmy exclaimed excitedly and clapped her hands.

Oliver pecked Felicity’s lips shortly before he crawled out of the pillow fort and got up on his feet, lifting Emmy from the floor and to his hip in one go. When Felicity made no attempt to move, Oliver cocked his head and perked his eyebrows. “You’re coming?”

“I just got in here. I don’t think I will move out here in the foreseeable time… Unless the baby is playing football with my bladder again which, luckily, is not likely to happen anytime soon because I think he is asleep.”

Oliver grinned and looked at the little girl in his arms. “Emmy, are we going to prepare dinner for mommy and then we eat it upstairs in the pillow fort?” he asked and she nodded.

“I might have a better idea,” Felicity said and waved her hand for Emmy to come to her.

Immediately the toddler struggled against her father’s hold and as soon as she was put back to the floor she ran over to her mommy. Felicity leaned forward and whispered something into the little girl’s ear. Emmeline giggled in answer, nodded and ran out of the pillow fort and out of the bedroom.

Oliver frowned at his wife. “What was that?”

“Well, I let her choose – preparing dinner with daddy or being lazy and watching a movie on the tablet with mommy,” Felicity answered, grinning widely. “I won.”

“The tablet won.”

“The tablet is only a bonus. Since I am pregnant, she just loves me more than she loves you.”

“In your dreams,” Oliver answer with an amused chuckle and shook his head.

Emmy came running back into the room and dropped down into the pillows right next to Felicity before she handed her the tablet and snuggled her head against her mother’s chest. One of her tiny hands came to rest on the baby bump while she was focusing her attention on the tablet.

Oliver watched the two of them. He would find something he could cook quickly, so he could join into the movie&cuddle-time as soon as possible. He wished they could just skip dinner, but he knew that hungry Emmy and hungry Felicity were unbearable. They became little monsters when they were hungry and he didn’t want to risk that.

When he heard the first sounds of the movie, he walked towards the door, only stopping when Felicity whispered his name. Their eyes met as soon as he had turned around and they smiled at each other.

“I love you,” Felicity mouthed, not saying it out loud.

“I love you, too,” Oliver mouthed back and watched for a little while how Felicity gently combed Emmeline’s hair with her hand while the two of them were cuddling and watching the move before he turned around and headed to the kitchen, hoping he could soon join into the cuddle.


	2. The garbage can

“Oliver, come on! I am hungry! I want to go to the restaurant. You promised me dinner like an hour ago! … What are you staring a- … Wow!”

“Yeah…”

“That’s…”

“A garbage can.”

“For exes.”

“It’s cool, isn’t it?”

“…?”

“I mean… When there is garbage like a used tissue or anything in your home, you get rid of it. You should do the same with garbage in your life, right?”

“Well, first of all I think the fact that you are comparing people to used tissues… yuck. And I think throwing a person in the garbage might be a little exaggerating, too, don’t you think?”

“Whoever did this, certainly had their reasons. And I don’t think there might be ex-partners who deserve to end up in a garbage can. Depends on the ex-partner, I guess.”

“…?”

“What?”

“Well, I know a lot about your former relationships and according to what I know, you might belong into that garbage can.”

“Felicity, it says _Throw your ex here_ , not _Throw your fiancé here._ ”

“I could show some of your ex-girlfriends the garbage can. You know, I am friends with some of them and I think they might be interested in this.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Are you sure? You took away my tablet from me yesterday.”

“To be fair your eyes were already becoming square. And since I am pretty sure that you don’t want your fiancé to smell like garbage on your wedding day next week, yes, I am sure.”

“The stench will probably decrease if you shower a hundred times until then.”

“Sure, you tell my ex-girlfriends to throw me in a garbage can and I shower a hundred times for you.”

“Well, if it is me asking, I am sure you will do it.”

“You want to risk that I will decide to act against it?”

“I am tempted… but I guess I can wait until after our wedding before I tell someone about the garbage can.”

“…”

“...?”

“Felicity, this is me noticing you’re staring.”

“Since you think this garbage can is such a great idea, which of your ex-girlfriends do you want to put in there?”

“Why my ex-girlfriends? I was talking about your ex-boyfriends!”

“Oh really?”

“Really.”

“And which one of those would belong into the garbage can?”

“…”

“Really? Still Ray?”

“Well… He… He is… You know…. He… Hurt Roy in the field…”

“Ray will not be thrown in the garbage can.”

“…”

“Don’t say Barry.”

“I wasn’t. He doesn’t count as an ex-boyfriend… Although he kissed you, so I might throw him into it anyway.”

“Oliver, you are not going to throw Barry in the garbage can.”

“Fine. So not Barry either.”

“Besides, it says _Throw your ex here,_ not _Throw your fiancée’s ex here._ ”

“…”

“Oliver, whoever else you want to suggest we throw in there, the answer is no.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“And if I was going to suggest Cooper…?”

“… Well, if it is Cooper, I might make an exception.”

“I knew you would.”

“So… since we finally found someone to throw in there, are you going to take me out for dinner now? Because I am starving.”

“Can’t let that happen!”

“Good attitude!”

“Hey, I might have been a bad boyfriend, but I certainly am a great fiancé.”

“That you are!”


	3. The napkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …“So you wrote your phone number on a napkin and then I called that number to ask you out but “you” just arrived and you look NOTHING like what I remembered. oh no. I think I called the wrong number.”

**Day 3 – The napkin**

The question of the day or at least the question of the last three hours – was she going to call the cute guy who had given her his number, all the while smiling at her shyly, or wasn’t she?

Screw the thinking, just and just do it, Felicity thought to herself, grabbed her phone for the umpteenth time and dialed the number the sweet looking guy named Barry had written down on her napkin before asking her to call him if she was interested in hanging out or doing anything together.

It took exactly three seconds before he picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi,” she said a little too quickly and hastily bit down on her tongue to stop the other words that were threatening to just babble out of her. She took in a deep breath, hoping that it would relax her because she couldn’t remember the last time she had called a good looking guy she only knew from short encounters in the coffee shop they both seemed to visit regularly. But as soon as she continued speaking, the words fell from her lips as quickly as they had before. “I just wondered if you would be interested in going to see a movie tonight. Or any other night for that matter.”

For a short moment nothing was said. Felicity was already face-palming herself in her mind because how could she had been so stupid to just call and ambush him with her babble when finally there was a quiet clearing of a throat to be heard.

“Uhm… Movie… sure, why not?”

“We can do something else if you you’re not a movie-guy,” Felicity said quickly.

“A movie-guy?” Barry answered and she could hear the smile in his face. “What is your definition of a movie-guy?”

“Well, a guy who likes movies?” Felicity replied even though she realized that it sounded more like a question. “I don’t know… Actually I think everyone loved movies because how can you not love movies? They are fun. Or heart-wrenching. Or scary. Or a mix of those. Or maybe even something else. Depends on what genre you watch and probably on your personality, too, because I have this friend who watches horror movies and laughs during them. When other people freak out, she is laughing until she cries.”

O my God, why was she telling him this?! It was like she couldn’t stop talking which wasn’t exactly new to her, but why couldn’t she for once shut up? She pressed her lips together, keeping herself from saying anything more.

“So… a movie tonight. Sounds like fun. Hold on a second,” Barry said. Felicity could hear some noises, probably a door being opened and a lot of voices, before she heard him say to someone else, “Hi, Iris. Can I have a coffee?”

“Sure. I brew a new pot since I knew you were going to come by after work.”

“You’re an angel.”

“Always for you.”

Oliver? Who was Oliver?

And why sounded that girl, who had brewed a pot of coffee, exactly like the waitress here in the coffee shop, who incidentally was also called Iris?

Felicity turned her head to the counter where Iris was holding out a paper mug of coffee for a tall, muscular guy with short blonde hair and stubbled cheeks. He was good looking, very handsome actually. And he was definitely not Barry.

“So… what movie do you want to watch?” the guy who was not Barry asked, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder to hand over the money for the coffee to Iris. “I have no idea what’s in the theatres right now.”

He wasn’t Barry. He definitely wasn’t Barry because as much as Barry had been sweet, the guy she was obviously talking to was… hot. It was almost ridiculous how hot he was.

“Hey, you’re still there?” he asked after a while and when he turned around and headed towards the door, Felicity could see a slight frown on his forehead.

What was she going to do? Had Barry her given the wrong number on purpose? Or had she dialed the wrong number?

“Hey, Felicity, do you want another coffee?”

Felicity flinched at Iris’ question. She hadn’t heard her approaching or otherwise she would have just shaken her head or put her hand over the speaker of her phone or anything else to prevent from happening what was happening now.

Oliver stopped halfway through the door. He turned his head to both sides before he turned around. When he found Iris, his gaze immediately moved on to Felicity. They were both staring at each other. An amused smile formed on Oliver’s lips and he cocked his head.

“I think I… dialed the wrong number. Sorry. Bye.”

Hastily she ended the call, put her phone on the tabletop and grabbed the menu card, hiding her face behind hit, while she was pretending to find out what she could possibly order next. She knew that her face was probably all red because she could feel the heat radiating from her skin and she sent a silent prayer to heaven that Oliver or whatever his name had been, was just shrugging his shoulders and leaving.

Her hope was taken away when she heard Iris, who had just poured her some more coffee, asked, “Oliver. You forgot something?”

“More or less,” she heard the voice she had talked with on the phone and that didn’t sound like Barry’s at all – really, how could she have mistaken this deep voice with Barry’s? – answer. “I thought I’d rather drink my coffee here.”

“Oh, we don’t have any free tables right now, but there is a free chair at the counter, so if you-“

“I think I will just sit here and join Felicity.”

Felicity shortly wondered how he knew her name before she remembered that he knew her name the same way she knew his. Iris.

Felicity knew that Oliver was sitting down on the chair opposite of her and started at her. He probably even laughed about her. So she just kept the menu card in front of her face and ignored his presence – at least until he just took the card from her and placed it beneath his folded arms on the tabletop.

“Hi,” he said, grinning widely. “I am Oliver Queen.”

“Hm…” she just made and his grin widened. “Felicity. Smoak.”

“So what movie are we going to see tonight?”

Felicity cocked her head and frowned. “What?”

“What movie are we going to see tonight?” Oliver asked. “You asked me out to go see a movie. I said yes. So now we need to decide what movie we will see.”

“Technically, I wasn’t asking you out,” Felicity replied. “I was asking Barry out. And I wasn’t even asking Barry out. I just wanted to ask him to spend the evening together which by the way is really none of your business. I guess I just dialed the wrong number and- By the way, what did you think you’re doing, just agreeing to a date me when obviously you had no idea who I am? I could have expected my boyfriend.”

“I do hope you know your boyfriend’s phone number,” Oliver grinned before he frowned. “Or actually I hope there isn’t any boyfriend because that way I can ask you out.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend. I am still wondering, though, why you just agreed to-“

“You had a nice voice and I thought to myself, why not?”

“Why not? I could tell you a hundred reasons for why not.”

“Name one.”

“…”

“See?”

“I could be a serial killer.”

“Unlikely.”

“I could be.”

“Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“A serial killer.”

“Of course not!”

“See? You’re not a serial killer. I am not a serial killer. So are we going to go out?”

“I thought I asked you out already,” Felicity said out of instinct, distracted by the beautiful smile on the guy’s handsome face, and slapped her hands in front of her lips hastily, but Oliver already grinned widely.

“Ha! You said it yourself! You asked me out!” he said triumphantly. “We will meet in front of the theater at… let’s say seven. Okay?”

Felicity opened her mouth to reply, but what was she supposed to say? She had wanted to meet Barry because he had been sweet and he had seemed interested and she had thought that maybe… well, actually she hadn’t thought anything. She had that done it. But wasn’t it unfair to Barry to go out with Oliver instead?

She pushed the napkin in his direction, cocking her head. If Barry had given her the wrong number – accidentally or intentionally – Felicity would go out with Oliver. Otherwise she was going to try and call Barry. Right after she was over this embarrassing moment.

“Is this your number?”

Oliver took a look at the numbers and then nodded. “It is. Probably transposed numbers.”

Felicity nodded. “Probably.”

“So you’re going out with me?”

She perked her lips hesitatingly, but then she nodded. “Okay.”

“Perfect,” Oliver said with a big smile. “So in front of the theater downtown at seven?”

“Okay,” Felicity said again, nodding. “At seven in front of the theater downtown.”

“We’ll pick a movie when we’re there, okay?”

“Okay,” Felicity said once more, wondering if she would ever find other words again but it wasn’t easy with the intense gaze of Oliver’s blue eyes on her face. So ‘okay’ was probably a safe word to not embarrass herself with.

“See you later, Felicity.”

“Okay.”

Felicity watched Oliver leaving. She hadn’t known what she had expected when she had dialed the number and tried to call Barry, but she did know that she hadn’t expected this. She had actually given up on dating after what happened with Cooper. Who would have thought that destiny or Barry’s inability to write down his own phone number would hand a handsome, funny guy to her on a silver platter?

 

When Oliver stepped outside, he took in a deep breath and smile. Sooner or later he would probably have to tell her that not that Barry guy but she herself must have transposed the numbers but certainly not today.


	4. In sickness and in health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You came to take care of me after my surgery but now you’re sick and what are we supposed to do now?’  
> (This kind of turned into something completely else, but... this was what it was supposed to be)

“You know, it’s really nice of you to take care of me. I can actually not even express how grateful I am because my mother was already offering to come here and take care of me for a couple of days and I swear to God that would have not done any good for my healing process or my sanity for that matter. I know it was only a rupture of my groin and the doctor said it’s going to be fine and I do not need someone to take care of me 24/7, but it’s still nice that you agreed to this because as you might have realized the elevator is not working currently and walking up five floors would be hard for me even without the surgery I just had. Besides, I can’t cook and I know you can, so you being here means I get all the good food and that is one more of the multiple reasons why it’s so nice to have you here. I will definitely thank you properly next week when I am allowed to do things that include a little more activity and with a little more activity I mean sex, just in case that wasn’t clear already and- Am I talking too much because I feel I might be talking too much and you’re not saying a word which is not exactly unusual for you, either, but...”

Oliver chuckled and carefully sat her down on the couch after he had carried her from the second floor up to her apartment on the fifth. When Felicity looked at him with her bottom lip caught between her teeth, he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers shortly before he whispered, “Not more than usually.”

“Thank God!” Felicity sighed, leaning against the cushions of the couch and closed her eyes. “I was already thinking I might chase you off with my babbling.”

“Never,” Oliver assured, dropping down into the cushions next to her with a deep sigh and pulling her close, so she was snuggled up to his side. “Thank you for letting me take care of you.”

“Sure,” Felicity replied.

“You know, this would have actually been even easier when we were living together. I wouldn’t have to get more of my things here because all our stuff would be in our home and…”

Felicity cocked her head. “Are you asking me if I want to move in with you because this apartment is way too little for you to move in here and-“

“Before this ends in a long ramble that will distract us from the actual topic, let me just cut in,” Oliver interrupted her with a wink. “Yes, I am asking you to move in with me. I thought I’d use the opportunity of you being in need of my care to ask you. So…? Do you want to?”

“How could I say ‘no’ when I am in need of your care?” Felicity replied with a smile. “So yes.”

“Great,” Oliver breathed right before he leaned over and kissed Felicity once more. When their lips parted, he lifted her into his lap with her back to his chest and slowly lowered them, so they were in a lying position. “And now we will sleep a little.”

“What? No,” Felicity said. “I was hoping for a move marathon or something! I basically slept like twenty-four hours in the hospital.”

“No,” Oliver replied, his voice suddenly sounding hoarse. “I just carried you three floors upstairs which was really exhausting-“

“Hey!”

“I am tired. We will sleep a little.”

Felicity frowned when Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck, his stubble scratching the sensitive skin, and when Oliver sighed contently, the frown deepened even more.

“You’re hot.”

“We’ve been together for almost a year and you only realize that now?” he grumbled, sounding like he was already half-asleep.

“No,” Felicity answered with a sigh that was supposed to sound annoyed but unfortunately sounded more like an amused chuckle. “What I mean is that your skin feels warm. You might be running a fever.”

“I am not. I am never sick.”

“I think you are now.”

“Fine, maybe I am sick. Now sleep,” Oliver stated with a sigh and pressed a kiss to her neck.

“How did you carry me up here when you’re sick?”

“Wanted you to move in with me. Had to carry you for that. Now tired, so we sleep.”

“You know, you always say it’s cute when I am talking in sentence fragments. I wish I could tell you the same, but it’s a little… weird when you do that.”

“Felicity, you wanted to sleep.”

“You wanted to sleep,” Felicity replied. “I wanted to watch movies. And… wait, when you’re sick, who’s going to cook us dinner?”

“The cook in the restaurant down the street.”

“And who is going to get us the food?”

“The guy from the delivery service of the restaurant.”

“He will never get five floors up to bring us dinner.”

“I’ll pay him extra money,” Oliver answered and coughed slightly, his body shaking against hers.

Felicity tried to move away a little, but Oliver’s hold on her tightened only more and he pulled her right back against his chest. “You could infect me with your germs. Maybe I should rather kick you out.”

“I am living here, Felicity. You can’t kick me out.”

“You still have your own apartment, so I could kick you out without feeling guilty.”

“We vowed to love each other in sickness and in health, you should feel guilty if you break that vow.”

“Oliver, that is part of a wedding vow?”

“And?”

“We’re not married.”

“Yet.”

Felicity opened her mouth to say something, but as soon as her lips opened, she realized that she had no idea what to say to that. So she cleared her throat, reached back her right hand to stroke the back of Oliver’s head and said, “You do realize that if you weren’t sick and running a fever this could be counted as a proposal, right?”

“Hm-hmm,” Oliver hummed affirmatively. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Because you _are_ sick, so it can’t be counted as a proposal?”

“Because I already have the ring,” Oliver almost grumbled, sighing once more. “It’s just waiting for the perfect moment to be given to you.”

“What?” Felicity would have screeched if she wasn’t that breathless that all that had come out had been a chocked word. “Does that mean that you’re… thinking about it? … Oliver?”

But the only answer she got was a loud snore into her ear.


	5. The dog

“Look, how sweet they are!”

“Felicity, we’re not getting a dog.”

“But, Oliver, Tommy’s sleeping. And he has been sleeping for the last four hours. That is a first in his short life. He has never been sleeping for four hours in a row, at least not with nobody holding him and rocking him and whispering soothing words to him. This dog might be the key for us to get restful nights.”

“Tommy will certainly come around to sleep on his own for longer than an hour without us getting a dog.”

“It might take years!”

“You’re exaggerating. Emmy was exhausting in the beginning, too, and it only took her five weeks to sleep alone for hours.”

“I can’t wait that long because then my eardrum will perforate. And look at them! They are so sweet! Tommy is sweet! And this dog is sweet! And they together are sweet!”

“No.”

“Oliver, please!”

“You can look at me with that pleading expression in your face as long as you want. The answer is no.”

“But, Oliver!”

“We didn’t get a dog when Emmy wanted one and we’re not getting one for Tommy now, either.”

“And when wifey wants one?”

“Not even then.”

“You don’t love me enough.”

“That is not fair.”

“Well, if you loved me enough and were still as turned on by me as you have been before I gave birth to two children, you definitely would agree.”

“… What?”

“Well, buying a dog means obviously that our baby will be sleeping more. More of a sleeping baby means more time where it is just us. More time where it is just us means…”

“… What are your hands doing there?”

“Pushing you out of the sight of our son and unbuttoning your jeans?”

“Why are they doing that?”

“Obviously you need a reminder on why a sleeping baby is a good thing.”

“Felicity, the doctor said no sex for- Oh my god!”

“Well, that prohibition did not go for my hands or my mouth, I think. Does this feel good?”

“So good.”

“What do you think about getting a dog now?”

“Very good idea. Very, very good idea.”


	6. The test

Oliver’s heart was racing. He was breathing heavily. And when he tried to unlock the door to the apartment he had only recently moved in with his girlfriend, his hands were shaking so much it took him almost half a minute to get the key into the lock.

“Felicity?!” he called out as soon as he the door was opened and before he could take another step into their home, she already flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, crying heartbreakingly. They had been together for almost eight months now and were living together for almost one and never had Oliver seen her cry like this.

Ten minutes ago she had called him, but whatever she had tried to tell him had gotten lost in her sobs. So Oliver had told her to hold on, had gotten on his bike and come home from work immediately. His worry had increased so much during his ride here because his mind had made up the worst scenarios and now that he had her in his arms it wasn’t any easier. Actually it felt like his mind hadn’t tried hard enough to find reasons for why she was crying. Whatever it was, it had to be bad.

“Everything’s alright,” he whispered into her hair and lifted her from the floor with his hands to the back of her knees. He kicked the door shut with his foot before he carried her to the couch and sat down with her in his lap, comfortingly rubbing her back with his hands. “Everything’s alright, hon. I am here.”

It took a while before her cries stopped and her body stopped shaking as wildly as it had before. Her head still rested against his shoulders and her hands were stroking up and down the back of his head and neck while his hands were rubbing her back, moving from the lower part up to her neck and back down again.

Oliver waited some more before he whispered, “What happened?”

Felicity sniffled against the side of his neck and Oliver put a hand to the back of her head, massaging his scalp gently, until she took in a breath.

“He’s dead, Oliver.”

Oliver gulped. He hadn’t expected anything like that. He hadn’t expected that someone close to her had died. He had never been the position that he had to comfort someone after a loss. He felt helpless. He didn’t know what to say or do. So he just held her more tightly to him and kissed her temple.

“Who died?”

“Matthew.”

He kissed her temple once more. “Who’s Matthew?”

“That character from Downton Abbey,” she said, sniffling again. “You know, that historical TV series I told you about a while ago?”

“I… remember,” Oliver answered, a deep frown building on his forehead.

“I caught up on the third season just now and… he dies. I didn’t know that. He just... he got together with the love of his life and they just had a child and now… he’s dead. He just died. It’s so unfair. I wasn’t prepared for that.”

Felicity must have sensed the confusion on his face because she pulled back. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, but she was looking at him now.

“On a scale from zero to ten – how ridiculous do you think I am?”

Oliver already opened his mouth to reply that he indeed thought she was a little exaggerating, but then he shook his head, changing his mind about what to say. Smiling, he cupped her cheek and said, “Someone very smart told me that I should always try to gather more information before I make an important decision like that.”

“And that means?”

“That we’re going to spend the whole weekend in front of the TV, so I can catch up on the show and decide how ridiculous your reaction is.”

Felicity cocked her head. “Are you serious?”

Oliver nodded, brushing his lips against hers shortly. “Sure. If that series means so much to you, I want to at least try it.”

“You’re a good boyfriend,” Felicity said, a bright smile forming on her lips.

Oliver chuckled. “I am trying.”

“I knew you’d pass the test.”

“… What? What test?”

“Well, your sister read in a magazine that often boyfriends are very insensitive about things that mean a lot to the girlfriend and that one should rather test very early if your boyfriend is one of the insensitive ones. We already live together, so I am actually a little late with that, but was all going so quickly and there was not time, but obviously there wasn’t a need for the test in the first place because you just aren’t an insensitive boyfriend. You even love my babble and we both know it can be very exhausting and annoying when I babble. I am babbling right now, right? Am I-“

Oliver cut her babble of with a kiss to her lips and turned them, so Felicity’s back was pressed in the cushions of the couch and he was resting between her legs. Smirking, he lowered his lips to the underside of her jaw. He knew in the back of his mind that maybe he should be a little pissed that she had cried like that in his arms, making him worry and think something really bad had happened to her, but with her babbling he just couldn’t stay mad at her. He loved when she babbled.

“So I passed the test?” Oliver murmured against her skin. “And what do I get for it?”

“What do you want for it?”

He let the tips of his fingers travel underneath the fabric of her shirt, whispering against her skin, “You.”

“So take me.”


	7. The accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I accidentally shot you in the leg and at first I felt bad, but now I’m not so sure because I’m carrying you to the nurse and you won’t stop complaining and yelling at me.”

“Okay, I think this archery thing might really work for me,” Tommy said right next to him and when Oliver lifted his gaze from the bow in his hands, he saw his best friend wiggling his eyebrows towards some of the girls in their sports class. “The ladies seem to like this.”

Only distantly listening to his friend’s words about which of the girls he should concentrate on first, Oliver drew the bow, aimed his first arrow at the target and let go. The arrowhead hit right in the middle and Tommy next to him whistled impressed.

“Looks like you’re stealing my show,” he said. “What girl are you trying to impress?”

“None,” Oliver muttered under his breath and waited until Tommy was looking away before he shot a short glance to his side.

The beautiful blonde who had held his heart for months now without knowing it was examining the bow doubtfully before she looked at her friend Iris and said, “I really don’t get why people are so into this. It’s just… ridiculous.”

Sighing, Oliver drew the bow again, aiming the next arrow. It hit right next to the last. How come every girl was impressed by this and the only girl he would like to be impressed did feel like this was all ridiculous? Why couldn’t he have fallen in love with a less… extraordinary girl?

Oliver already drew his bow again, intending to hit the target again with another arrow when his eyes glanced over to Felicity on own accord. She was aiming an arrow at her target, too, cutting quite a figure. She had strong legs and arms that weren’t positioned exactly right, but her stand wasn’t bad, either. Her eyes were focused intently. She looked like a warrior princess, beautifully dangerous.

When he felt his pants tighten at the thought, he flinched and-

“Ow!”

Oliver looked down at his hands with panic in his eyes. Had he really just-

“Mr. Queen! Have you lost your mind?! You cannot just shoot your classmates!” the teacher yelled at him, hurrying towards where Felicity had fallen to the floor, staring at where the arrow had grazed her thigh.

Before the teacher reached Felicity, though, Oliver had already dropped his bow and was running towards her. He kneeled down on her side and wanted to put a hand to her knee, but hastily kept himself from doing so and looked at her with wide eyes.

“Felicity, I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I was just-“ – thinking about how hot you looked in that tight leggings and with the bow and arrow and suddenly I felt turned on and when I realized I accidentally let go of the arrow and shot it at you – “distracted!”

“You shot me! You actually shot me!” she said, looking at him with angry eyes. “I am bleeding! Do you see that?!”

Oliver gulped guiltily and with a nod of his head he put one arm under her knees and the other and around her waist and lifted her from the floor easily.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” she asked.

“Yes, Mr. Queen, what are you doing?” the teacher echoed Felicity’s words.

“I will carry her to the nurse. She is obviously hurt and since it is my fault-“

“Damn right!” Felicity interrupted him, staring at him angrily.

“- I want to make sure she will be taken care of,” Oliver finished his sentence.

He didn’t give the teacher any opportunity to object and insist that someone else should take her to the nurse. Instead Oliver just started walking away from the training field and towards the school building.

Great start, man, Oliver cursed himself in his mind. He had barely talked five sentences to her since… ever. And now he had shot her. When chances of ever getting a date with Felicity Smoak had been little before, now they were like… inexistent.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” she suddenly said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking at him angrily. Oliver pressed his lips together tightly and looked down guiltily. “I mean… of everything you could have hit with that arrow, you had to hit me?! Do you know how much that hurts? I am bleeding! Bleeding! Do you have any idea what would have happened when you had aimed a little more terribly than you already did?! You could have hit organs! I hope you do realize that in that case I would have expected you to donate me one of your kidneys or part of your liver or whatever other organ you would have dama- Hey! Not so fast! Not so fast! Not so fast! I don’t want to have my neck broken!”

Oliver pressed his lips more tightly together and tried to walk down the stairs a little bit more slowly, but with each more word that left her full lips, Oliver felt his pants tighten even more. He had felt so sorry for her before. He still did in some ways because after all he had still shot her and she was still hurt, but her babbling made it really hard to stay sorry instead of being completely and utterly turned on.

He felt the blood gathering in the one part of his body right in between his legs. He had listened to her babble multiple times before, but never had that babble been directed at him and never had it been said with so much anger in her voice. Feeling sorry while being so turned on was really hard!

Hard, he thought with a groan.

“Hey! Why are you groaning?! I am the one in pain!”

“Sorry,” Oliver muttered and opened the door to the infirmary.

As soon as he had sat Felicity down onto the med table, the nurse came rushing in from the room next door and asked, “What happened?”

“He shot me!” Felicity answered immediately, pointing at Oliver shortly before she crossed her arms in front of her chest again.

Oliver bit his tongue when the nurse looked at him with an accusing gaze and he pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, staring down to his feet.

“Okay, let me take a look,” the nurse said and examined the still slightly bleeding wound on Felicity’s thigh. When she cut her leggings open a little more to get a closer look, Oliver kept his eyes focused on somewhere far ways from her exposed skin.

“Okay… We might have to do stitches. Lucky you, there is a doctor around today for some school project of the freshmen. I will ask if he can come by and do this. Just wait here for a second and press this to the wound.”

Handing Felicity the lint, she smiled comfortingly and hurried away.

“I am really sorry,” Oliver whispered. “I am- What are you doing?”

“I am leaving,” Felicity stated, throwing the lint away and jumping off from the med table, but she had obviously underestimated the pain in her thigh because she was tumbling right against him and if Oliver hadn’t wrapped his arms around her quickly, she would have fallen to the floor. “It’s not even that bad. It just felt worse at the beginning. It was just the shock. You don’t get shot at every day. But now I am over it, so I am fine.”

“Felicity, your face is pale,” Oliver said worriedly, pushing her back onto the med table and keeping her there even though she was struggling against his hold. “It’s really better when the doctor-“

“No!” she said firmly. “I don’t need a doctor. I don’t need his stitches with his needles and- Nope, I am- Oh frack!”

When the nurse came back in, the doctor by her side, Felicity flinched and her hands grabbed Oliver’s forearm, holding on for support. Her nails were digging into his flesh sharply. But Oliver didn’t mind. He just put her hand on hers and squeezed gently. She looked at him in slight fear and Oliver smiled comfortingly.

“Okay, yes, we will have to do some stitches here,” the doctor said.

Felicity looked at Oliver, wordlessly asking for his support and Oliver squeezed her hands once more. He watched her observing each of the doctor’s moves. She really was scared and in only increased when the doctor approached her with the syringe in his hand. It was his fault she was that scared. If he hadn’t shot her, she wouldn’t need stitches. If she wouldn’t need stitches, she wouldn’t be scared right now. He needed to fix that.

Before he knew what he was doing, he put his fingers to Felicity’s chin, turned her head away from the doctor and towards him and pressed his lips to her gently. Felicity didn’t respond.

What the hell was he doing?! First he had barely talked to her and now he was shooting arrows at her and attack-kissing her in less than fifteen minutes! What the hell was wrong with his brain when she was around? She was obviously messing with his brain as much as he always messed with every technology around him.

Just when he was about to pull back and admit that distracting her by giving into his desire had been a really bad and stupid idea, Felicity opened her lips to him and shyly responded to the kiss. Her hands hesitatingly let go of his arm and grabbed the front of his shirt instead, clawing to him from what he hoped was something else than the need for comfort and distraction. He could get lost in the kiss. It felt so good. Her lips were so soft, the scent of her skin so sweet-

It wasn’t until she flinched that he pulled away. He gazed over his shoulder towards the doctor, seeing him putting the syringe away with a grin on his face. “If I had known you’d bring your own anesthetic, we wouldn’t have needed the medics, I guess.”

Felicity blushed and bit down on her bottom lip, one of the uncountable images of her Oliver never wanted to forget. He swiped his thumb over her lip, releasing it from the maltreatment of her teeth. Then he gently brushed his lips against hers.

“I wanted to do that in a very long time,” he told her, kissing the tip of her nose.

“Me, too,” Felicity whispered not more loudly than a breath and when Oliver looked at her with from hope and surprise wide eyes, it seemed to elicit another one of her babbles as she quickly continued, “but then you shot me and know I need stitches, so… you might have squandered your chances of… whatever. I mean shooting an arrow at me is not really the best way to start a relationship with me. Not to say that we would have started a relationship because the kiss was really nice, but a kiss is only a kiss and nothing more. Besides, like I stated before, you shot me and then I panicked and you kissed me, so it wasn’t really of your own volition and more from the need to protect yourself from me because I might have broken your arm otherwise and-“

Oliver cut her off with a kiss. He cupped her face and bent her head back, so he could deepen the kiss. His tongue traced the outline of her lips and when she opened her mouth to him, her tongue met his in a dance that felt like they had done it a thousand times before. When their lips parted, Oliver brushed his against hers once more and only then pulled back more fully, so he could look at her.

“I know this comes a little late, but,” Oliver started, gathering his courage to say the last words, “would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

“Since you shot an arrow at me, the least you should do is invite me to dinner,” she replied, chuckling a little shyly.

“In that case you have to go out with me at least twice,” Oliver replied, pecking the tip of her nose. “One time” – Oliver kissed the right corner of her mouth – “so I can apologize for shooting the arrow at you. And a second time” – Oliver kissed the left corner of her mouth – “just because I want to go out with you.” He kissed her lips gently. “What do you say?”

Felicity looked at him with slight hesitation in his eyes and when she bit down on her bottom lip again, he freed it from her teeth with a smile. He could do this every day from now on.

“Okay,” she whispered.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

Smiling, Oliver leaned down and kissed her once more, longer this time. His right hand moved into the crook of her neck and he could feel goosebumps eliciting on her skin where he touched her.

When the doctor was done – when had he done the stitches?! – Felicity tried to get up from the med table, but Oliver hastily put an arm under her knees and one around her waist and carried her on his arms.

“I can walk, Oliver.”

“Of course you can. Doesn’t mean I can’t carry you,” he told her with a wink and she let her head rest against his shoulder and chuckled softly which widened Oliver’s smile only more.


	8. The café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Day 7.

“Okay, I think this is the right time to tell you that I might not trust you enough for something like this,” Felicity said nervously and clawed her nails into the soft leather of the passenger seat. “I actually think that maybe it’s already a little too late to tell you that because here I am, blindfolded on the passenger seat of your car with no idea where we are going to. Can’t you tell me?”

“Felicity, it wouldn’t be a surprise if you knew.”

“You shot me. I think that was enough surprise for a lifetime.”

“That happened like an eternity ago!”

“It was last week,” Felicity corrected and moved nervously on the leather, trying to find a sitting position that made it easier to bear that she didn’t know where they were going to. “Oliver, come on! You know I hate mysteries!”

“We had three dates in the last twelve days. This is the fourth.”

“A really good rate!” Felicity nodded. She felt his breath against her cheek and hastily said, “Oliver, concentrate on the traffic! You can’t be concentrating on the traffic when I can feel your breath on my skin, and-“

When his lips suddenly pressed to her skin right under her ear, Felicity flinched in surprise, but with a sigh she leaned against him and relaxed a little. Oliver’s kisses had that effect on her. They calmed her down when she was nervous. Or they aroused her when she was in the right mood with she was most of the time. Still, her nervousness kept her from asking him for another kiss. Instead she blindly reached out her hand for his jaw and turned his head, so he was hopefully looking out of the windshield again.

She bit down on her bottom lip nervously. When Oliver had asked her if she wanted to have lunch with him, she had agreed immediately because since he had shot that arrow at her the week before and he had kissed her, they had spent so much time with each other she just loved it. Spending time with Oliver was so perfectly easy because Oliver was amazing and they had fun and always found something to talk about and it had all been so perfect, as perfect as a first love could be. But this situation, being blindfolded on his passenger seat without knowing where they were going to made her nervous.

It wasn’t that she generally mistrusted Oliver. He had never given her a reason to. Well, he had a certain recommendation, but so far he hadn’t lived up to it while being with her. He was a great kisser; that gossip had turned out to be true. But he had never initiated more. He had never pushed further than she was ready to go and it all made her trust him.

So she should actually trust him with this surprise, but she just hated mysteries. They bucked her.

When the car stopped, Felicity hastily asked, “Are we there? Can I-?”

Her hands were already tugging at the silk ribbon over her eyes when Oliver’s fingers gently closed around her wrists and pushed them back down into her lap. He kissed her cheek gently before he asked, “Just hold on for a second more, okay? I’ll get out, open your door and help you get out and then I’ll take it off, okay?”

“Okay,” Felicity said with an impatient sigh.

“Just a second,” Oliver promised right before she heard him open the door to the driver’s seat and get out of the car. And just like he had promised only a second later the door right next to her opened.

“This might be just as too late as telling you that I don’t trust you was too late, but are you a serial killer?”

“What?”

“You blindfolded me and then we drove for quite some time…” Felicity said. “Are we in a forest where you are going to slit my throat and bury me?”

“No,” Oliver replied with a smirk that was audible in his voice. “But it’s nice to hear what you really think of me.”

“You shot me with an arrow, you’re not trustworthy at all.”

“How long will you tease me with that?”

“For the rest of our life,” Felicity replied with a chuckle that suddenly broke off when she felt the weight of her words skinning in. “Lives! The rest of our lives! I wasn’t… I mean… I wasn’t implying that… you know… we have a life together or anything. I just meant that we’re going to see each other when we go shopping in the supermarket or for class reunions in case one of us will move away or maybe-“

Her babble was cut off with a gentle kiss. While Oliver’s arms were bending around her waist and pulling her out of the car, Felicity’s hands cupped his cheeks and gently caressed his skin. Their tongues moved around each other’s in perfect harmony like they had done since they had shared their first kiss.

“Ready for your surprise?” he asked.

“Yes,” Felicity said with a sigh, grateful that Oliver wasn’t teasing her about what she had said. It had been embarrassing enough without her teasing.

When her hands lifted to her eyes, intending to take off the ribbon, Oliver pushed her hands back down and when she groaned impatiently, he only chuckled. He positioned himself behind her with his chest pressed to her back and his hands at her temples.

“Okay, and eyes…” Oliver said and Felicity could hear a little bit of nervousness under the excitement, “open.”

As soon as he had taken the ribbon from her, Felicity opened her eyes and-

“Wow!”

If Felicity had been quite sure that they had left Starling City before, now she was definitely certain about that because she would know if there was something like this in Starling City. In the two years since she and her mom had moved here, she had explored almost every street of the city and she definitely knew every place that sold coffee because her first mission after moving here had been to find the place with the best coffee. And if she had ever seen a building like this, she would remember.

A little, old corner house was alternated to a beautiful café. She could see that there were only few tables inside of the building, three more were placed outside on the sidewalk. It looked unique and-

“It was the closest I could find to the photo in your room,” Oliver said and when Felicity turned around to him, he pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans shyly. “You know the photo of Blue Brick Café on your desk? I saw it and thought I’d try finding something similar. Well, actually I thought I’d invite you to a weekend trip to London someday soon, but I was sure you would refuse at least for now, so I thought I’d find London in the USA.”

“It’s amazing,” Felicity whispered, turning back around and taking in every detail of the café.

As a child she had always dreamed about going to London and to that café. She had spent so much time thinking about what it would be like. It had taken months until her excitement and hope had decreased and years until she had been able to admit that it had only been a dream. And still she couldn’t get herself to let go of the idea completely.

“Hey, everything alright?” Oliver asked worriedly and put his hands to her shoulders, gently rubbing up and down her upper arms. “You seem to be somewhere else with your thoughts.”

“It’s…” she started, but broke off. Biting down on her bottom lip, she turned around to look at him. “It’s not a photo on my desk, it’s a postcard.”

He took both of her hands in his and squeezed encouragingly without pushing her to tell him something she wasn’t ready to tell him yet.

“My father left when I was seven. One day I was proudly presenting him a supercomputer I had built and the next day he left us. Two weeks later he sent the card, telling me that he was in London and one day soon he would come to get mom and me and we would have breakfast in that beautiful café he had found, but… he never came. Neither did he call or… I don’t know… send another card. He just disappeared from our lives.”

She looked back up at him. At some point during telling her story, she had lowered her gaze to their entwined fingers since focusing on their hands had been so much easier than to look him in the eyes while telling that. Why had she been telling that in the first place? They had started dating a week ago and telling this was probably-

“God, I am sorry,” she said with an insecure chuckle and shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. “I am usually not such a… bummer.”

“You’re not a bummer at all,” Oliver replied and squeezed her fingers gently. “Do you want to go somewhere else?”

Felicity shook her head and took in a slightly sniffling breath. “I think it’s a good thing to be here. So if you don’t mind having lunch with your overemotional girlfriend, we could go in… I will try to get myself back under control, though,” she added when Oliver didn’t say anything. When he still stayed silent, she bit down on her bottom lip shyly. “I’d get if you didn’t want to-“

“You just called yourself my girlfriend,” Oliver interrupted her.

“Oh!” Felicity made and already opened her mouth to take that back when Oliver wrapped her arms around his waist and put his own arms around her shoulders.

“I like the sound of that,” he whispered before he brushed his lips against hers. Then he pulled back and smiled down at her. “So… are you… my girlfriend?”

“I guess I am,” Felicity breathed against his lips with a smile, “if that is okay with you.”

“It’s more than okay,” Oliver assured, framing her face with his hands and kissing her gently.

Felicity sighed into his mouth and leaned against him. Somehow it felt good and right that she had told Oliver about her father and about how he had left not without making her hope that one day soon they were all back together again.

“One day I’ll take you to the real café in London.”

“Ha! One day I’ll earn much more money than you and I’ll take you to London.”

“Agreed!” Oliver chuckled. “I don’t care who invites who. As long as it is you and me in London or wherever else, I am fine.”

“Wow, you’re so corny!”

“You love that!”

“I’d love to have lunch! I am starving!”

“We cannot let that happen,” Oliver said with a chuckle, kissed the tip of her nose like he had grown to love in the last days and took her hands to pull her towards the café.

He couldn’t wait to learn more about her. Within the few days they were dating he had already learned so much about her and he ached with the need to learn even more. He was just crazy about her and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it.


	9. The dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ’being caught doing something embarrassing.’

“What are you doing?”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“That thing with your-“

“Stop pointing your finger at me, Felicity!”

“-legs and arms and but and… face?”

“I don’t do anything with my face!”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yeah, you make a face like you’re having a stroke. O my god! Are you having a stroke?!”

“I am not that old!”

“You can have a stroke although you are very young.”

“I am not having a stroke!”

“Fine! No reason to yell at me.”

“I am never yelling at you.”

“You were close just now.”

“Do you want dinner?”

“You’re changing the subject.”

“The subject of me yelling at you? I am not yelling at you. Sorry that it might have seemed like I would. Do you want dinner? I can cook-“

“Oliver, what were you doing before you saw me standing here?”

“I was… moving… to the music?”

“It looked while you were trying to dance… a very special dance.”

“…”

“Were you stripping?”

“…”

“Oh my god, you’re blushing! You’re blushing! You were trying to strip! You were trying to strip!”

“Are you done laughing?”

“No, not really! I mean… it’s nice to know that there is actually one thing that you are really, really bad at!”

“It was… my first try, Felicity. I will try again and again until I get better. And then I will perform the best show for you.”

“Yeah… better not risk that I start laughing while you are ‘performing your show’ because that will only hurt your ego. Besides, I really prefer to unclothe you on my own.”

“You do?”

“I do. Want me to prove to you?”

“No, I want you to tell me what about that Magic Mike is so great when you prefer to ‘unwrap me on your own’?”

“Wow! You’re still not over that, hm?”

“Felicity, you were slavering over seeing him strip.”

“He’s hot.”

“I am hot.”

“Not when you strip.”

“So let me get better, so I can be hot when I strip and I can earn the same reaction.”

“Not happening.”

“Felicity-“

“Oliver, it’s a movie.”

“A movie you were slavering over.”

“I wasn’t slavering.”

“You were.”

“I wasn’t and even if I was, it was only a movie and what you see in a movie can just look so much hotter than when played out in reality. Remember when we did that thing we read about in that magazine and-“

“Don’t remind me. Everything hurts. Still.”

“See?”

“No stripping.”

“Well, at least no you stripping for me.”

“…”

“Don’t look at me like that. I am a Vegas Girl. I know how to do it.”

“Not believing you.”

“…”

“You have to ask me if you should prove it to me.”

“Shall I prove it to you?”

“Hell yes!”


	10. The game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a busy day, so this turned out a little short.   
> It is some kind of future sequel to Day 7 and Day 8.

“Felicity?”

…

“Felicity?!”

…

“Felicity, come out! We have to talk about this! I mean… we can’t do that!”

“Scared?”

“That I am going to hurt you? Yes!”

“Puh! Lame excuse!”

“It’s not an excuse. I was trained in using all kind of weapons to kill and- Can’t you just come here, so I don’t have to figure out where you are hiding from me?”

“I am not hiding! I am creeping up on you, so I can get to the right position to shoot you.”

“Felicity, we are not going to do this.”

“You deny me my revenge?”

“Revenge? For what?”

“You shot me!”

“Really?! That was an eternity ago.”

“It was seven years ago which is not an eternity and I still remember clearly! I have a scar on my thigh.”

“I know. I licked that scar as often as I licked every other part of your body.”

“Don’t try to distract me with your sexy talk.”

“You like sexy talk.”

“But now I want my revenge. You shot me before our first kiss. Now we’re married and I get to shoot you. You know, the rabbi said a marriage should be a bond of equals. I have to shoot you, so we can become equals.”

“I can’t believe you are still talking about that accident.”

“I am still sure you shot me on purpose.”

“I told you I didn’t shoot you on purpose and – ouch!”

“Ha! Right in the back!”

“You’re happy now?”

“No.”

“No?

“No. That shot was for revenge. And now game on!”


	11. The website

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was going to be productive today but then I found this website.”

“Oliver?”

“Hm?”

“Why is the nursery still not set up?”

“Hm?”

“Why is the nursery still not set up?”

“…”

“Oliver!”

“Sorry. What did you just say?”

“I said… Wait, what are you doing with my tablet? O my god, you destroyed it, right? You destroyed it and now you are trying to fix it which of course you can’t do, so you’re just destroying it even more and now my baby is useless and- O my god, I feel like I am having a panic attack. Am I-?”

“Felicity, I didn’t destroy your tablet.”

“O my god! I can breathe again. I can… Wow! You just scared the hell out of me here. Don’t ever do that again.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You are holding my tablet.”

“That is because I-“

“Didn’t set up the nursery like you promised me you would do today? Yeah, I saw that. I guess you are trying to use my tablet as a shield to protect yourself from getting hurt in reaction?”

“I don’t think I need anything to protect myself against you.

“Oliver, why didn’t you set up the nursery?”

“I was already getting started-“

“You pushed the boxes with the furniture from the wall further into the room. That is not getting started.”

“-when I decided to switch on some music and got your tablet.”

“And you are so terrible with computers that you still didn’t get the music switched on and hence didn’t have time to set up the nursery?”

“Not funny.”

“Right. Because the baby is going to be born in three weeks and the nursery is still not set up. What if the baby is early?”

“If the baby takes after me at all, I think he or she will rather be late.”

“Oliver, why is the nursery still not set up?”

“Because when I tried to switch on music, I must have mistyped something because suddenly I was on this website that lets you create unique baby onesies. It’s amazing! Come here, I’ll show you what I worked on the whole day.”

“I wished you would have worked on the nursery.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Fine. So show me what you worked on all day.”

“Here. I wanted to do only four or five, but suddenly I had saved-“

“One hundred seventy-seven?”

“I was… being on a roll.”

“One hundred seventy-seven, Oliver? We are having one baby. _One_. Not five. Or ten. _One_.”

“One baby that will have a lot of cute onesies.”

“Hm-hmm.”

“Look, this one has the first ultrasound picture on it.”

“Oliver-”

“And this one says _My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood._ There are also ones that say _It was red_ and _My mommy says it feels really good having my daddy inside of her._ Okay, the last one will be for lazy days at home.”

“Oliver, you are insane. You will- O my god! Is that a binary code saying Baby Queen?”

“It is.”

“O my god! This is so freaking adorable!”

“So making this onesies wasn’t that bad?”

“Well, it is completely exaggerating, but now that we have one hundred seventy-seven we can as well make it two hundred. Give me the tablet! I want to do some myself! … Oh, and Oliver?”

“Yes?”

“There won’t be any sex until you set up the nursery. Just so we’re clear.”

“…”

“Where are you going?”

“Setting up the nursery! I have plans for tonight because the only other thought then how to dress my first baby the next months was how to undress my wife tonight.”

“Better hurry up then! No nursery, no undressing your wife!”


	12. The receptionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You’re the cute receptionist at the hotel I’m staying out for the holidays and I ahve to stop making up reasons to talk to you appart from actually asking you out before I have to go back home’ au

_Dec. 30 th, 4:24 p.m._

“Queen. I booked a room for one.”

“Queen… Oliver?”

“Exactly.”

“Your room is already prepared. Room number 214 – second floor, right corridor, the second door to the left.”

“Thanks.”

“On the desk you can find papers with all important information about meal times, leisure opportunities and places to go during your time in Las Vegas. You will also find an invitation for the New Year’s party in the hotel which is actually a little bit weird because I guess if people are coming to Las Vegas at the turn of the year they either do it because they are already invited to some party they want to go to or because they are trying to escape the whole turmoil. Anyway, I am sure nobody comes to Las Vegas to celebrate New Year’s Eve in the aula of a hotel or to listen to the receptionist babble which will end in three, two, one.”

“Thank you,… Curtis Holt?”

“What? Oh! Oh, no. Curtis and I must have accidentally changed our nameplate when we drank coffee earlier. I am Felicity. Smoak.”

“Are you going to be here all day?”

“Today until ten p.m., tomorrow and New Year’s Day from six a.m. to two p.m.. If you need anything, just call. If I am not here, one of my colleagues will be.”

“Thank you. Felicity.”

“Mr. Queen.”

 

_Dec. 30 th, 6:14 p.m._

“Hi, Felicity.”

“Mr. Queen.”

“Just call me Oliver, please.”

“Okay then… Oliver. Heading out?”

“Yes, I thought I’d use the first evening to… take a walk and get to know the city a little better.”

“Try your luck in a casino?”

“Probably not. I am not much of a player.”

“If you change your mind, I can recommend a few casinos.”

“Thank you. I might come back to that later.”

“Have a nice night.”

“Thank you, Felicity.”

 

_Dec. 30 th, 10:06 p.m._

“Felicity, hi! You’re still here.”

“I am. Curtis is stuck in traffic and will need a few more minutes. … Have you been jogging?”

“What?”

“Have you been jogging? You’re a little out of breath.”

“Oh… uhm… yes, I wanted to be back before ten.”

“Why? The doors are always open and there is a small midnight snack prepared downstairs in case-“

“Oh, no. I am not hungry. I just wanted to be back before ten.”

“…?”

“Not that important. See you tomorrow, Felicity.”

“See you tomorrow, Oliver.”

 

_Dec. 31 th, 8:04 a.m._

“Felicity?”

“Oliver. How can I help you?”

“I was just wondering… I… uhm… wanted to go get a coffee and… uhm… maybe you know a good place?”

“Didn’t you get back with a paper mug of Starbucks yesterday?”

“…?”

“Not that I was observing you or anything. I was just… in the mood for coffee and then you came in with the paper mug of coffee in your hand and I thought to myself, ‘Damn it! He has coffee. I want to have coffee, too.’ So I kind of remembered that and I am going to shut up in three, two, one.”

“I am not exactly a fan of Starbucks and was hoping you could direct me to a small café where I can get some work done.”

“Sure. Wait… Here’s a map and here is a café I can only recommend. They sell the best coffee in the city and I have to know because I tried every coffee there is in this city.”

“So you’ve been growing up here?”

“I did.”

“So you-?”

“Sorry. Phone. Have a nice day, Oliver.”

“Yeah, you, too.”

 

_Dec. 31 th, 11:04 a.m._

“I brought you coffee.”

“Oliver, hi.”

“That wouldn’t have been necessary.”

“Since you recommended the place to me and the coffee is really delicious, I thought it was the right way to say thank you.”

“It’s my job to tell you where to go to get good coffee.”

“I guess your job would have been to tell me the hotel has the best coffee.”

“Touché. … Hmmm. The good strong coffee. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. And… uhm… Do you know where I can get the data from my laptop rescued?”

“What happened?”

“I was surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it.”

“Wow. That looks bad. But just give it to me. I’ll take care of it.”

“You know a good place?”

“Actually I will just do it myself.”

“You can do such things?”

“I am studying at MIT. I am just… earning some money here.”

“Oh. That sounds interesting.”

“It is. I am going to let you know when I am finished.”

“Thank you.”

“…”

“…”

“Anything else I can do for you?”

“No, I was just… wondering if you… are coming to that New Year’s Eve party tonight.”

“I do. Everyone who doesn’t have a husband or a wife and/or children was ordered to be there.”

“I guess your boyfriend wasn’t too happy about that?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Uhm… I mean… I thought you might have one because… I don’t know. Anyway, see you tonight.”

“You’re coming to the party?”

“Yes. I didn’t have any plans, so…”

“See you tonight.”

“Yes. Bye, Felicity.”

 

_Dec. 31 th, 11:58 p.m._

“Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you didn’t have to work and were coming to the party.”

“I wanted to, but now Hannah is sick and I am working her shift.”

“But you have been working this morning already.”

“I know. Did you get the laptop?”

“Yes. That Curtis-guy gave it to me. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome. … Why aren’t you on the party?”

“I was, but I couldn’t find you, so I thought that I’d look for you.”

“That’s nice, but you can go back to the party. It’s really not that much of a deal that-“

…

“What was that for?”

“Isn’t that what you do when the year turns? Kiss the person next to you?”

“I guess you do.”

“I hope you didn’t mind that I-“

“No, it’s fine. You’re fine. Really fine actually. It was- Oh, there is work coming for me. New tourists whose flights had been delayed. Sorry.”

“See you tomorrow, Felicity.”

“Yes.”

_Jan. 1 st, 3 p.m._

“Felicity.”

“Oliver! Curtis told me you already checked out this morning. He worked my shift because I worked Hannah’s last night and now I am working the first half of his and Hannah is- Whatever. What are you doing here?”

“Well, I did check out in time, but I shifted my flight. I am only flying back to Starling City in a few days.”

“Why?”

“Because I couldn’t leave without asking if you would like to go out on a date with me.”

“Wow.”

“Is that a yes?”

“A yes to what?”

“To going out on a date with me of course.”

“Oh! Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes! Absolutely.”

“Dinner? Tonight?”

“Sounds great.”

“You pick the place.”

“Of course I do.”

“So… see you tonight?”

“See you tonight.”


	13. The wedding certificate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “hey it’s our wedding anniversary let’s take a look at our certificate of marriage..wait what do you mean we’ve been celebrating it on the wrong day for the past 6 years” au

“Can you believe we’ve been married for seven years now?”

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?

“More than amazing actually. Who would have thought that we were going to end up married and with a small army of kids when we first met?”

“I certainly didn’t. I thought you were an idiot.”

“Excuse me?”

“You said you spilled a latte on your laptop which would have been bad already because treading babies like that is just terrible, but then it turned out there were bullet holes in it which was only worse.”

“But it didn’t make you think I was an idiot. It just made you think that I am a very mysterious guy which turned you really on.”

“You might be right… It didn’t make me think you were an idiot.”

“See?”

“That came later on when I really got to know you.”

“You always say the sweetest things to me, Felicity Megan Queen.”

“What better day to say sweet things to my husband than our wedding anniversary?”

“That’s true since it is proof that no matter what you thought of me at the beginning, you still agreed to marry me.”

“I did.”

“We should have framed our wedding certificate and hung it up.”

“That is not what people do with wedding certificates.”

“People usually don’t go hunting criminals at night from the secret basement of a former campaign office, either, and still that is what we do.”

“Well, I still don’t think I want our wedding certificate to be hung up on the wall. But we could take a look at it. Like right now.”

“That’s a good idea! Wait here for a second, I’ll go get it.”

…

“Why are you looking at me like that? Couldn’t find it?”

“Felicity?”

“Oliver?”

“What date is it today?”

“Hey! It’s our wedding anniversary! I expect you to know the date!”

“March, 24th?”

“Good husband! Come here and I might reward you.”

“Today is not our wedding anniversary.”

“Oliver, what are you talking about? Of course it is our wedding anniversary! One month and ten days after Emmy’s birth we celebrated our first wedding anniversary. And since Emmy was born on Valentine’s Day, today is our wedding anniversary.”

“I think we might have celebrated it the wrong day for the last six years already.”

“We didn’t. I know the day we got married.”

“Obviously you don’t because we did… celebrate it the wrong day.”

“And what exactly makes you think that?”

“It says here.”

“What?”

“Our wedding certificate says we got married on March, 25th.”

“Then it is lying.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oliver, I am really sure we got married on March, 24th.”

“So was I…”

“And we are sure this wasn’t a mistake?”

“I don’t know… Maybe we should check the invitations and everything.”

“That’s a good plan!”

…

“Wow.”

“Yes.”

“We really got married on March, 25th.”

“How come nobody told us we were celebrating the wrong day?”

“We have bad friends.”

“That has to be it.”

“…”

“…”

“Oliver?”

“Hm?”

“You know what the good thing is with our wedding anniversary being tomorrow and not today?”

“Tell me.”

“We can still have anniversary sex tomorrow. I mean… we had anniversary sex today, but since it is not our anniversary today, it actually wasn’t anniversary sex. So we can have anniversary sex tomorrow.”

“We didn’t have anniversary sex during our last six anniversaries, either.”

“We can have seven times of anniversary sex tomorrow then.”

“I love your trust in my stamina.”

“Awww! Poor baby. Don’t worry! If you can’t go through with all seven rounds, we will just delay some of the rounds to the next year.”

“I am going to show you my stamina.”

“Now? Don’t you want to spare it for tomorrow?”

“Swipe that grin off your face.”

“You always say the sweetest things to me, Oliver Jonas Queen.”

“Shut up, Felicity.”

“Make me.”


	14. Valentine's Day

It was going to be a really, really crappy day, Felicity thought when she rolled herself out of bed with her eyes barely opened and started strolling towards the bathroom. Her schedule was full of meetings which meant it was going to be a busy day and it didn’t help that she hadn’t gotten much sleep last night because they had been busy in the Arrow cave until late into the night and-

Felicity’s thoughts came to a sudden stop when she switched on the light of the bathroom en suit.

“What-?” she started saying and looked around to find Oliver, but he wasn’t anywhere to be see, so she focused her gaze back onto the mirror or better what was on it.

A bunch of pink post-its were glued to the surface. They formed a heart. Only one post-it was put apart from them in the right upper corner of the mirror like it was a headline to the art underneath. _Why I love you_ was written onto it.

Slowly stepping closer, Felicity started reading.

_You make me smile._

_I love you for your short skirts._

_You are my best friend._

_I love the way you look at me when I am doing the salmon ladder._

_I love your babbling._

_You make these sweet, comforting sounds when you sleep._

_You are my babies’ mommy._

_I love that you are so much smarter than everyone else I know._

_You helped me becoming a better man._

_The way you call my name._

_You are sexy as hell._

_I love your innuendos; my favorite is still ‘It feels really good having you inside of me’._

_I love the way you kiss me._

_You are my girl Wednesday._

_I love that you’re really badass._

_The way you never let me get away when I make stupid decisions._

_I love how my heartbeat fastens whenever I see you._

_You accept me even when I am broody._

_The way you talk with your hands, gesturing wildly._

_You love me no matter what._

_I love that you are patient with me._

_I love how you don’t hold my past against me and accept me as I am._

_I love sex with you._

_You didn’t buy any of my stupid lies when I came to you for help._

_I love the sound of you whispering sweet things into my ear._

_I love the way your fingers are dancing over the keyboard when you’re walking._

_I love the way you look at me when I am speaking Russian._

_You dance and sing when you think that I don’t see._

_You let me be the stay-at-home-parent._

_The way you stand up for me to everybody else._

_You always understand me._

_I love the way you let me sleep on top of you, so I can listen to your heartbeat._

_I love that you are mama bear, always fighting for our kids._

_I love your ponytail._

_You want to save the city; you’re a hero._

_You always believe in me._

_I love that you are not jealous of the slow-cooker._

_I love the way you always touch me when we talk._

_I love the way you appreciate all of my scars._

_The way you act when you’re drunk or sleepy._

_How we never get out of things to talk about even when we’ve been talking for hours already._

_I love the way you are with our children._

_The way you trust me with your fears and the way I can trust you with mine._

_We found ourselves in each other._

_How you play doctor with me after rough nights in the Arrow cave… or in general._

_I love the way you snuggle up to me when we are watching movies on the couch._

_I love how having you near makes me always feel home, no matter where we are._

_I love that you gave me a love-fern even before we were together._

_You’re just everything to me._

Felicity felt tears springing into her eyes and when she sensed Oliver’s presence behind her, she leaned back against him, resting her back against his broad chest and her head on his shoulder. Oliver’s arms wrapped around her and he put his chin to her shoulder, snuggling his stubbled cheek to hers.

“What do you think?” he whispered into her ear. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.”

She turned around to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. Her fingertips moved through the short hair at the back of his head, and Oliver sighed contently into her mouth.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Felicity.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Oliver,” she replied and pecked his lips once more. “But since my present is going to take a lot more time to give to you-“

“Please tell me my present has something to do with the _Victoria’s secret_ shopping bag in our clothing room,” Oliver interrupted her.

“It has something to do with what is inside of the bag,” Felicity confirmed.

“Yes!” Oliver whispered excitedly and smirked.

“But I have a busy day in front of me, so we will have to delay this to when I come back.”

“Ah, right… You have a lot of meetings, right?” Oliver asked.

Felicity nodded and was just about to add something more when she saw the amused grin on Oliver’s face. Her eyes narrowed. “What did you do?”

“Well… Jonas King and Tyler _Bow_ en and Aaron _Hunter_ ,…”

“That’s all you,” Felicity laughed. “And I was already wondering what strange appointments Jerry made for me.”

“Since it is Valentine’s Day, I felt like the only person you should have meetings with should be me.”

“Good husband.”

“I am, right?”

“Very good husband.”

“There might have been a selfish reason for this, too.”

“Really?” Felicity asked with a knowing grin. “And what could that be?”

“I really want to know what’s in the bag of _Victoria’s secret_.”

Laughing, Felicity put her head back to get a better look at him and replied, “I am not surprises by that.”

“So… I get to see it before the evening?”

“Go lie down in the bed and you’ll get to see it as soon as I put it on. And brushed my teeth. And crew out my hair.”

Oliver released a low sound of appreciation and already hurried to get to the bed when Felicity closed the door between them. She turned around, saw the mirror and opened the door once again to see Oliver already stretched out on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head.

“Forgot something?” he asked.

“Yes,” Felicity replied and Oliver cocked his head in question. “I love you, too.”

“Words, words, words. I’d like actions to prove it to me,” Oliver responded with a wink.

“You want action, you get action,” Felicity replied with a wink of her own. The door was almost closed again when Felicity remembered something more and opened it once again. Oliver looked at her in question. “You are wrong about one thing.”

“Tell me.”

“I _am_ jealous of the slow-cooker. You are more excited about that thing than you are about me.”

“Get ready and I show you how excited I am about you.”

Chuckling, Felicity closed the door fully now. She had the feeling that today was going to be a really, really good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last part of the challenge! What a fun ride! :)


End file.
